Double Dog Dare
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Six year old Tony simply wants to spend a school afternoon playing with friends. This story belongs to my Fate scenario.


Double Dog Dare

Sometimes simply experiencing life as a six year old proved exhausting, but if anyone could handle the pressure, Tony reminded himself that _he_ would.

No matter what.

He could out function any other kid in Washington, D.C.

Still, why did grownups do everything in their power to side rail what he himself hoped to happen? Most specifically, didn't he deserve the chance to modify his own after school schedule?

The unfairness of responsibilities at home _and_ at school bothered him.

Not just in having them, but in accepting them.

All Tony wanted in his world at the moment was to get to play after school with some fourth grade big boys.

Why was it too much to ask?

Tony kicked at a rock with the toe of his sneaker and scowled. He did not wish to join just any fourth grade big boys, but rather Shane, Jed, and Nathan- the big boys he idolized.

Practically every single day the trio raced from their bus stop straight to a vacant field on the edge of the neighborhood.

And there Tony could spy them running, playing, laughing, and enjoying after school freedom.

But he? Did he ever have permission to run to the field and play after school? No, absolutely not! His personal freedom remained hostage to the whim of his demanding NCIS Team Leader and Agent father, Jethro Gibbs. Further, Maria Osirio, who had transformed from the family housekeeper in Tony's newborn days into his surrogate grandmother or abuela, could rival his dad in her unyielding demands to prioritize academics.

He protested.

Yet when he complained they repeated their party line. His duty-school and schoolwork- always remained his number one priority and their number one priority for him.

Their logic didn't even make sense! His attempts to point out how he _hardly ever, ever, ever_ received permission to play with neighborhood kids during the week elicited absolutely no sympathy from either Dad or Abuela. Further, when the grownups tired of his reasoning they threatened if he continued his complaints too long they would consider his grievances whining and direct him to timeout.

To add insult to injury, he was a car rider at the elementary school, driven to and from school by Abuela. That meant he didn't get to immerse himself in school bus culture but had to rely on classmates to contribute details of seating arrangements, the route the school bus travelled, and the bus driver's personality and quirks.

Disadvantaged and deprived.

That's how he felt.

Miserable and mistreated.

Tony kicked another rock, this time a little too close to the curb. The entire front of his shoe scraped the concrete and he yanked his leg back in irritation. He inspected the damage and discovered scrapes from the cement. See what his dad and grandmother had caused?

Maria's voice called from the doorway.

Tony crossed the walk onto the lawn to let her see him.

"There you are, Bambino," she beamed. "I came out to tell you that supper will be later tonight and that I checked your homework sheet. You just have a tiny bit to do, muy poco. Why not play with your amigos in the field for half an hour? You should enjoy that. Don't go past the time though and stay clean."

The unexpected gift shocked Tony into silence and he regarded her wide eyed. Maria waved in the field's direction. "Si, I meant you could play with the other boys. You have done your work very well the past two weeks so have a little fun with other boys this afternoon. Go."

Instead of taking off immediately Tony raced to the doorway, threw his arms around her waist and hugged. "Thank you, Abuela! Gracias y gracias y gracias!"

He turned loose and bolted through neighboring yards with no backward glance, afraid if he turned back Maria would change her mind.

Had this been another day in another place the six year old would have been ordered away from the older kids by those same older kids. However, the boys had begun a game of football that particular afternoon so they welcomed him. Though three grades younger and small for his age Tony possessed an inherent talent at sports, capable of not only understanding rules and the purpose of plays but always willing to exert every ounce of his physical strength.

Several minutes after he joined the group they called a time out and sprawled upon the grass and against a large shady oak tree. Tony's energy remained, but the others had begun to tire and elected to think up something less physically taxing to do.

As so often happens when children gather, someone piped up and challenged someone else to a dare.

Thus, the games began with each boy who finished a stunt subsequently issuing a demand to another.

Tony's first turn as dare recipient demanded he balance along the top of a fence bordering one section of the field. His second challenge involved climbing a pine tree. The third task, however, proposed he swing from some Spanish moss hanging delicately off several branches throughout the oak tree.

Displaying some maturity the group's leader Shane vetoed the idea. "Can't do that one 'cause he may fall from the tree and break his leg. We don't want to kill anyone in the game, just have fun."

Tony leaned his head back and peered through the leaves and branches of the beautiful oak. The moss, greyish white and reminiscent of intricate cobwebs in appearance, hung in clumps of long strands. Tony squinted and shared, "My dad told me Spanish moss really isn't moss. It's something else but I can't remember what."

"That so?" Jed, the largest of the boys, responded. Not waiting for Tony to answer he pointed upwards and then back at the six year old. "Double dog dare you."

Expressions on the faces of the group members transformed at once. The game had ratcheted to an entirely different level with Tony standing squarely in the focus.

"Double dog dare," Jed repeated. He clarified the challenge. "Climb and then swing like Tarzan through the branches."

Despite the trepidation that washed across him Tony squared his shoulders. He wanted the older kids to accept him in the future the way they had done earlier. Tony shifted from one foot to the other.

Besides, everyone knew unwritten game code rules did not allow for the shirking of a double dog dare.

Tony grabbed onto the oak's bark and began to climb, his audience witnessing the ascent with mixed feelings. If he fell some blood or broken body parts could result which might just land them all in trouble. On the other hand, if Tony pulled off the challenge, how neat would it be to witness him sail through the branches like Tarzan?

Once committed to the dare Tony gave the task all of his attention. When he reached the first branch a dozen or so feet off the ground he righted himself and walked agilely across the wood, the limbs above him helping him balance. After he distanced himself at a midpoint along the branch he bounced on his feet for leverage and catapulted himself onto the branch above him.

Below him the boys clapped at the stunt.

Tony repeated his performance as he moved upwards twice more before finally satisfying himself that he had gained enough distance in height. He peered down through the tangle of limbs and trees to stake out a landing spot should he lose his grip. Jethro had coached him since babyhood to always maintain an awareness of his surroundings and to locate exit points.

Then, taking a breath and before he could talk himself out of the plan Tony wrapped his hand around a clump of moss and kicked off from the branch.

The impetus provided enough momentum for him to reach out for more moss on a neighboring branch. As Tony snatched it he loosened his hold on the first moss and slammed his weight behind the pull.

The moss tore away.

Tony felt himself falling into the nothingness between the branches. An eternity passed before he landed on his hands and knees astride one of the tree's massive roots. The soft earth had absorbed the blow.

Jethro pulled into the driveway, parked, and grinned in surprise when he noticed Tony jogging toward him from the field. Once he saw the condition of his six year old up close he greeted, "What in the world happened to you, Son? You look like a cyclone hit you."

Tony grabbed his father's arm and placed it over his own shoulders. "Not a cyclone, Daddy, but you can be proud of me."

"Always. You always make me proud." Gibb's tousled the boy's hair and the sharp edge of a twig poked him. He carefully maneuvered if through the tangles before tilting Tony's head back to kiss the tip of his nose. "You have tree parts in your hair. What on earth are you going to tell Abuela? You look like a ragamuffin."

They approached the front door and Tony pivoted to face his dad, his expression serious and confidential. "Double dog dare, Dad."

"Oh, I see." Jethro's amused blue eyes met his son's serious green ones. "A double dog dare, huh?"

"A good one, too," Tony confirmed.

"Glad to hear it."

Tony quizzed, "Know what I think?"

"Tell me."

"Abuela won't fuss about how dirty I am once I explain what happened."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and regarded him with a serious expression. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes sir," Tony grinned. "Even grandmamas understand sometimes you've just got to get yourself all dirty. Double dog dare, Daddy, double dog dare."


End file.
